Olive and Who?
by HammyPasta
Summary: Olive befriends a group of alien creatures who she learns are the Autobots. As Olive discovers more of the Autobots' past, she finds herself in the middle of a raging war. How will she survive? (Rated M for language)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I may change some things with the Transformers that may not line up with the Transformers movies or shows, so just know if something isn't correct with what you may know it as, I did change some things up. I also do not own Transformers in any way, but I do own my OC, Olive. Some language, appropriate for readers 12+.

_Tick, tick, tick. _Olive glanced up at the clock. It read 7:30. _Shoot. I'm late. _She stood up from the sofa and went to her room to get her backpack. _Shit. Where's my homework? _As she looked around for her papers, she noticed her phone sitting on the bedside table. It had a message. Olive grabbed it and her stuff as she rushed out of her apartment.

* * *

_After school…_

"Bye Olive!" Amy, Olive's best friend, shouted across the street. Olive usually walked home. As she was walking, she checked her phone for any new messages. She still hadn't opened the message she received that morning. It was an unknown number. As she opened the message, she was expecting it to be some junk mail. Olive's heart dropped as her eyes traced the words.

_Whatever you do. DON'T go to school today. Something terrible will happen. _

The phone almost fell out of her hands as she saw it. The message was sent at 5:16 in the morning. She had gone to school that day, but it was just like any other. "What the hell?" She whispered out loud. _What kind of fucking prank is this? _She thought as she scrolled through her contacts to Amy. She pressed the call button and waited. "Amy! Did you send me that message this morning?" Olive practically yelled into the phone. "What? I didn't send you any messages today. Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Just like that, Amy hung up. _Whatever. Probably just some stupid kid pulling a prank. _Olive thought. When she arrived at her apartment, she made a sandwich and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning_

_Rrrriiiiiiiing! _Olive's eyes fluttered open at the sound. "Stupid alarm!" She yelled as she slammed her hand onto her phone and turned it off. She didn't feel like going to school that day. She checked her phone. No new messages. Instead of getting ready for school, Olive got dressed and left the building. After about 30 minutes, she arrived at the forest. The tall pines were covered in snowflakes, and the layer of snow that covered the ground was about a foot deep. The mountains' peaks disappeared into the grey clouds as snow fell silently from the sky. Olive wandered deep into the forest, until she arrived at a small mountain, connected to the massive mountain range that separated her country from the next. She trudged up the side, being careful not to slip and fall. After what felt like forever, she reached the top. She stopped to rest on a rock covered in snow. She braided her long orange hair back as she scanned the woods. She looked up, only to see something crash into the mountain side. She could barely make out a figure, hanging from the side of the mountain. Then, to her horror, at the top of the mountain the snow was crashing down the cliff, and she was in its path. Olive frantically tried to rush off the rock into the opposite direction, but she stumbled off and slid down the rock and onto the snow. The mountain was angled down, and she couldn't get a hold of anything to stop her from falling. Terror ran through her as she was heading straight for the cliff. It could have been at least 100 feet high. Before she could think, she shot straight to the edge and flew off the side of the mountain. She screamed so loud her throat started to hurt. Olive closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. All of the sudden, she felt something catch her, and she was no longer falling. Daring to open her eyes, Olive found herself in the dark, but she could hear the wind howling as if she was in the air. Suddenly, the impact shot though her as whatever she was in hit the ground. All she could do was breathe as she felt like she was going at 100 miles per hour. Then, she could feel herself slowly losing conscious. That's when everything went blank.

* * *

The soft falling snow swayed in the cold forest air as Olive regained consciousness. As she opened her eyes, everything started to come back. _Well, there was an avalanche coming towards me, I flew off a cliff, and something caught me. _She was laying down in the snow, surrounded by tall pines. She sat up, and raised her hand, as the soft snow fell to the ground as she slowly tilted her hand sideways. _Great. How am I supposed to get back home? _She thought as she stood up and glanced around, but she couldn't keep her mind off one question. Who, or what had saved her? Olive reached her hand into her pocket, only to realize she had left her phone in the apartment. She shivered in fear as she brought her hands up and cupped her mouth. "HELP! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" She yelled. Only the wind and the rustle of the trees responded. _Wait, what was that? _She could hear something moving beyond the wall of trees surrounding her, and whatever it was, it was big. _What the hell was that? _She wondered as everything suddenly went still. "Is anyone there?" She said. Olive started walking in the direction of the noises, but before she could take another step, whatever was behind the brush seemed to be running away. "Wait!" She screamed and she broke into a sprint, but the snow was difficult to run on, as she tripped and fell face first into the snow. She groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground. Well, what now?

* * *

Aching pain ran through Olive's body as she trudged through the snow. She had been traveling for about an hour. Exhaustion swept over her as she had been walking non stop. All of the sudden she heard what sounded like footsteps crunching snow behind her. "Oh great, what now-" Terror shot through her as she turned around. Behind her she could make out a group of figures, slowly advancing towards her. She could hear growls coming from whatever was behind the trees. Coming into view, she knew they were not here to be her friends. A pack of wolves, crept out of the shadows, and the deadly look in their eyes seemed to know Olive's every move. "Holy shi-!" Olive shouted as her foot bumped into a rock, causing her to fall backwards. The wolves came closer and closer, until they were only a few yards away. As two were about to attack, the wolves stopped dead in their tracks and their expressions seemed to change from anger to fear. A few turned around and ran into the forest. One of them whimpered and almost tripped as it sprinted back after its pack. Olive let out a long breath as she thought, _What in the fucking hell? _She let herself fall backwards onto the snow as she closed her eyes. She sighed and slowly opened them up again to take in what had just happened. When she looked up, her heart stopped. Two big, blue crystals were staring right back at her. After a few moments in silence, she finally gathered the courage to move again. She slowly stood up and turned face to face with this creature. It looked like a robot, painted black and yellow. It looked like it could be at least 17 feet tall. "P-please don't hurt me." She said to the creature. _It probably doesn't even speak my language. _She thought. Its optics zoomed in and out as it observed Olive.

"**I won't hurt you."**

"Oh my god..."

"**C-can you understand me?" **The bot seemed surprised.

"Y-yes..."

Olive tilted her head in confusion. What did he mean? Then it hit her. "D-did _you _save me?" The bot stood for a few seconds before responding, **"Yes, I did." **Olive couldn't believe it. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Is there anything I can do in return?" She stepped forward. **"Oh, no. You don't owe me anything. But...could you tell me, what is this stuff?" **Olive let out a soft giggle as the creature swatted at the falling snow, trying to hit it away. "That's snow, silly!" She laughed as he continued to get exasperated with the snow. "I'm Olive." The bot stopped and looked back at Olive. **"That's a nice name. I'm Bumblebee." **Olive felt her insides warm up at the compliment. **"Your planet is weird." **Bumblebee said. "Where are you from?" Olive asked, curiosity overwhelming her. Bumblebee paused. She could almost see sadness in him. _Did I upset him? _She thought. **"My planet…" **Olive immediately felt sorry for the creature. **"My planet was destroyed a long time ago." **Olive was shocked to hear those words. Destroyed? "Oh, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she gazed up at the robot. **"Don't apologize. I promise I won't let that happen to this planet." **Olive was silent. "What do you mean…? Earth could…" Bumblebee gazed up into the sky, and then to the mountains, the wind swirling around the two. **"There is a war raging. And I'm afraid it has come to continue upon your planet." **He said. _You have to be kidding me. What?_ Olive had a million thoughts all at once. _This can't be happening. I just met this huge robot from a different planet. He says that a war is coming to my planet, and Earth could be DESTROYED? _**"Please don't freak out." **Olive was stunned. How could she _not _freak out? She fell off a cliff, an alien robot saved her, and he was now telling her about huge war? On _Earth?_ "I must be dreaming." Bumblebee looked at Olive. **"You are not dreaming." **Olive laughed softly. "I'm shook." Bumblebee glanced around with a mischievous look. "**So, you wanna meet my friends?" **_What?_ She thought. "There's _more _of you?" She asked, dumbfounded. Bumblebee let out what could have been a laugh. "Um, _hell _yeah!" Olive snickered. "Oh and one more question." Olive smiled. **"Sure, ask me anything."** Bumblebee bent down on one knee to look at Olive. She smirked. "Could I call you Bee?"

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed this! I intend on making more chapters soon! Sorry is this chapter wasn't super interesting, I will try to get better as I go. If you liked it, please review! This is my very first story, so it may not be the best. I hope you enjoy it! (Just in case you were confused, the bold writing was Bumblebee talking, and the sentences in italics were Olive's thoughts, and if one word in the sentence is italic, is was just to emphasize the way she said something.) I apologize for any mistakes there may be.**

** -Hammy :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Autobots

Olive leaned against the car window, gazing outside as the trees and mountain passed by. Light snow dotted the glass. Pines stretched out in every direction for miles. There were no signs of civilization anywhere. Olive wondered what would happen to her. Where would she stay? She only began to think of how far away she was from home. Would people notice she was missing? Would anyone come looking for her? Olive tried to take her mind off of those thoughts. She needed to focus on what was happening. "So, you guys are called Autobots, huh?" Bumblebee abruptly swiveled into the valley in between the mountains. "Yes," he said. "We're going to the base." The car sped up as Bee started to weave through the trees, careful not to hit any pines. Olive had never gone so fast in a car. "Do you always go this fast?" She asked nervously. "Yeah. Do you want me to go slower?" Bee asked. Olive glanced ahead as the valley seemed to never end. "No, it's okay," she said. They had been driving for about an hour, and Olive was starting to feel nauseous. She continued to shift around in her seat, unable to find a comfortable position. "You okay?" Bumblebee asked. "Yeah, I just feel a little carsick," Olive quietly responded. "Do you want me to stop? You could sit outside for a while." Olive did want some fresh air. "Yes please." The car stopped, and the door opened as the seat belt slipped off of Olive's waist. She stepped outside, relieved as the cold breeze passed by her. She stopped by a fallen log, and knelt down to feel the soft snow in her hands. Bee transformed back and walked to where Olive was sitting. She turned around as she thought she had heard something in the distance. Bee seemed to have noticed it too. His optics scanned the pines as the noise grew closer. It sounded like a car engine. Olive stood up. Why would someone be this far out in the woods? She shivered in fear the snow seemed to fall heavier now. Bee stepped in front of her, watching the forest. Suddenly, a police car burst out of the pines, coming full speed straight at the Autobot, lights flashing. Bee picked up Olive and jumped out of the way as the car sped past them. It hit the brakes and swung around while transforming into a bot. Two large parts stuck out from its back and its eyes glowed an ominous red. "Con!" Bee mumbled as the enemy began shooting at them. This must have been what Bee had told Olive was a decepticon. He dodged the attack as two more cons came out from the forest and surrounded Bee. He shot one of the cons in the chestplate, causing it to fall backwards into the snow. The other decepticon jumped at Bee with a blade at hand, but he blocked it with his free arm, pushing it backwards and shooting it right in the spark. The last con brought its arm to its head and said something Olive could not understand. Before it could finish, Bee blasted it in the head, a green substance leaking out from where it was shot. Bee looked around before transforming back into a car with Olive in the back seat, before speeding off deeper into the valley, to the base.

_Woah._ Was all Olive could think after what had just happened. "That was the most epic thing I have ever seen!" Bee was silent. "Were those the decepticons? You beat the snot out of them! You'll totally win the war!" She exclaimed. "Please. Those were just more of Megatron's minions." Bee said. "So, is Megatron their leader?" Olive asked. Bee made a quick turn to dodge a fallen tree. "Yes, he's the biggest piece of shit you'll ever meet." Olive laughed at his remark. "Not that I'm ever going to let you go near that son of a bitch," Bee added. "What? Oh come on, seriously, why not? I wanna meet this guy!" Olive felt disappointed. Just as she was thinking of a way to bribe Bee into letting her see this Megatron, darkness suddenly filled her vision. "We're here." As she peered out of the window, she could see they were in a long tunnel embedded into the mountain, with a large, circular doorway at the end. As be approached it, he pushed the brakes, and a little screen next to the door lit up and scanned the front of the car. A picture appeared, of what looked like a robot's face. The screen flashed green, and the doorway opened up. Bee rolled in, and the car door opened for Olive to get out. As she stepped onto the ground, she was stunned by what she saw.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a decepticon signal. Reading coordinates now," another autobot, said from the side of the base, looking at a giant computer-like machine. He seemed to be typing some code, as the screen showed what looked like a different language. "They're headed for a mine near the Red Mountain Pass in Colorado," the bot said. "Why would they be going to a mine?" A different voice responded. They hadn't seemed to notice Olive and Bee entering the base. "When I was spying in the decepticon base, I did overhear two of the cons say something about needing energon," a female voice said. "But why would they need energon? It makes no sense." Bee walked towards the group.

"Bumblebee!" One of them said. "I'm back!" Bee responded. "Who is _that?_" One of the autobots pointed at Olive and all eyes were immediately on her. Bee nervously glanced at her. "Oh, this is Olive." Olive slowly waved her hand. "Uh...h-hi?" The autobot that was working on the coordinates stepped forward. "_Bumblebee! _You can't just bring in humans to the base!" Bee stood in front of Olive. "Oh come on Ratchet, she would have been scrap if I hadn't saved her. Besides, what could she possibly do to us?" He retorted. Olive felt a little annoyed that he said that, but she knew he was only trying to help. The base door suddenly opened and a sports car sped into view and halted to a stop behind Olive. "I thought I'd find you guys here." It said as it transformed. "_Smokescreen?_" Said one of the other autobots, who seemed to be shocked. "Yeah, did you miss me?" Smokescreen said. "Hardly," the bot known as Ratchet, said. One of the autobots walked towards Smokescreen. "What are you doing back here?" He said. Olive took a step towards Bumblebee, giving him a look. _Um, who are all these autobots? _She thought. Bee seemed to understand what she was thinking. He looked back up and was about to say something, but then Smokescreen's eyes landed on Olive. "Who is _that?"_ He said, pointing at her. Olive took a step back, not wanting all of the attention on her. Bee stepped in front of her, while saying, "This is Olive. She will be staying here from now on." Smokescreen stared at Olive for a few seconds, before returning his attention to the others. "_What?" _Ratchet said, raising his voice. "She can't just _stay_ here! Bring her back to wherever she came from!" _Oh god, now they're arguing about me. _Olive thought. "Ratchet, don't be so harsh. But Bumblebee, it just wouldn't be safe for a human to be here with us, especially with the war going on," the female autobot said. "What about Agent Fowler?!" Bee retorted. "Oh please, Bumblebee, he is a special agent who works in an undercover division, he doesn't _stay _with us! There's a big difference. The cons wouldn't go after a military base populated by humans," Ratchet snapped. "Woah, why don't we all just chill out! Who cares if a human stays in the base?"

"Letting her stay here could put her in serious danger. Think, what could happen if a decepticon found her? But of course you have the mind of a piece of scrap, so you couldn't think of all the dangers in having her here, _Smokescreen!"_ As they continued to argue, the tallest of the autobots stepped forward. "Everybody calm down, Bumblebee, I trust your ability to judge the situation. If you truly think this is the right place for this human, she can stay," he said. "But Optimus-" Ratchet was interrupted by a loud crash, causing everyone to look in the direction of the noise. In the corner, by Ratchet's workplace, Smokescreen was holding a large object, shattered and broken in half with a long wire connecting the two sides. Ratchet gasped in anger as he put his hands on his head in exasperation while the rest of the bots seemed confused. "Smokescreen, I needed that!" He yelled as he snatched whatever had broken out of Smokescreen's reach. Olive let out a small giggle as Ratchet stared at the damage that had been done. The autobot leader turned his attention to Olive. "My name is Optimus Prime, and we are here to protect this world from the wrath of the decepticons."

**The Decepticon's POV**

Megatron stood by the window with his arms behind his back, watching the clouds as the spaceship silently glided through the air. The silence was broken as a military jet flew into the room, transforming in the air and landing on the ground with a loud _thud. _"Lord Megatron, I have returned from my mission, and have gained some valuable information on the autobots," he said as he bowed on one knee. "Ah, Diversion. What might this valuable information be?" Megatron responded. "While spying on the autobot known as Bumblebee, I have learned that he has taken a human back to their base, as well as the return of the one called Smokescreen." Megatron was greatly intrigued. "Rise. You have done well, Diversion. I can't say the same about others," he added. "What?!" A voice rang out. "With all due respect Master, did I not terminate that filthy insecticon from destroying Soundwave's progress?" Megatron turned around with a stern look. "Did I say you could speak, Knockout?"

"N-no my lord." Knockout nervously responded.

"Besides, that bastard was no threat, merely an annoyance." Megatron turned his attention back to Diversion. "So, the Bee brought back a human, didn't he? Bold move. I somehow think we could use this weakness to our advantage. Diversion, I want you to bring me this human. Alive, however. It wouldn't be of very much use to us dead, now would it? Or at least not yet."

**Hellooo! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of my story! Once again, I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I hope you liked my new OC, Diversion. I can't guarantee that I will upload daily, but I will try to as often as I can. Stay safe and eat cake! **

** -Hammy ;)**


	3. Update! Please Read!

Hello, I'm so sorry for not updating, been really busy lately. Chapter 3 should be out in the next week or so. From now on chapters should be posted between 1 and 3 weeks, but I will try to get them out every few days. Depending on what's happening, some chapters may take longer than others. Of course I'm currently working on chapter 3 of _Olive and Who? _I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'm not yet sure how long I plan on it being. That's all I wanted to say.

-Hammy


	4. Chapter 3

"Smokescreen! Stop messing with that!" Ratchet yelled across the room as he wired his new machine he was working on. "Oh, come on Doc, I'm not gonna break it-" Before Smokescreen could finish, something fell off the shelf behind him, making a loud noise as it hit the ground, causing him to jump and throw the object over to Ratchet. When it hit the ground, it snapped in half, pieces breaking off and scattering around the floor. Ratchet turned around, as Smokescreen's face looked like he knew he had royally screwed up. "_Smokescreen!" _He shouted. "I _told _you not to mess with that! Now look what you've done! Just stay out of my way!" Olive turned around at all of the comotion, seeing the mess and Smokescreen walking away as Ratchet picked up whatever had broken. The autobots had agreed to let her stay, as there was food and a couch she could sleep on. However, the base had begun to feel warm, and Olive couldn't tell if it was because of the heater, or if Ratchet's anger was warming up the place. _A breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt. _She thought. Olive got down from the couch, and started walking down the stairs to the base's exit. The door opened as she walked up to it, and none of the autobots seemed to notice her leave. She wandered down the long tunnel that led outside. As she stepped outside, the cool winter air brushed by her as she let the fresh air into and out of her lungs. Olive decided to take a walk around the area to feel at home again. After a few minutes of walking, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. "I should head back…" she said to herself and turned back to the base. Suddenly, as she looked up, she noticed something dark in the sky. "What the hell?" She whispered as she could make out what looked like a small airplane coming towards her. Olive started to run back to base, and as she was looking behind her, she ran into a tree and fell to the ground. Right before she blacked out, she could barely make out a huge figure walking towards her before her eyes closed.

Light seeped into Olive's eyes as she woke up, finding herself in an unknown place. She was in a big room with nothing in it except for a large table that had some sort of what must have been a Cybertronian gadget that she did not recognize. At the other side of the room, there was a huge door. As Olive stood up, her head hurt where she had run into the tree. _Where the hell am I? I need to find the others! _She thought as she saw the symbol engraved into the door. Bumblebee had shown her this. It was the Decepticon logo. _Shit. _She walked to the door, and to her surprise, it opened automatically. _How long have I been here? _She wondered as she peered out the door. There was a long hallway that stretched out to both sides of her. Which way was the way out? _Right is always right, right? _Olive checked for any signs of the decepticons, before silently walking down the hallway. Fear rippled through Olive as she could hear voices coming from around the corner. She turned and sprinted back in the other direction. She didn't even know where she was going, all she could think was that she needed to get the hell out of there. As Olive turned the corner, she could see a big metal door with a large window around it. She could see the grey clouds that covered the sky as she ran closer and closer. Before she could reach it, a huge metal foot stepped a few yards in front of her. Olive halted to a stop as she looked up at what had blocked her path. A decepticon with large red optics that glowed like the sun seemed to be gazing into her soul. "And just where do you think you're going?" He said. Olive stuttered as she tried to find the words to say. "W-well I um...just wanted some fresh air?" The decepticon looked around before looking back at Olive. "Lord Megatron will not be pleased," he said. He suddenly reached his hand out, grabbed Olive, and started walking away from the door. _Oh, fuck me. _She thought. After being taken through a dozen rooms and hallways, the decepticon stopped in front of a large door, more grand than any of the others. It opened as the con walked in, and she could see another decepticon. As she got closer she could see he was much taller and more menacing that the one holding her. He seemed to give off a dark aura that sent shivers down Olive's spine. The con knelt down and said, "Lord Megatron, I have the human." Megatron turned around before a grin appeared on his face. "Excellent work Diversion. Bring her to me." The con known as Diversion, stood up and raised the hand holding Olive and held it out. She looked away from Megatron as she tried to think of how to escape. Olive inhaled as she could see outside the large windows, that she was in some sort of base in the air. _Very _high up in the air.How on Earth was she supposed to escape when she couldn't even see the ground? She hadn't been listening to what the decepticons were saying, and Diversion suddenly started walking into the next room with Olive. When they entered he set her down on a table. "Don't think about trying to escape again. You won't get far." He turned and left Olive alone in the room. She immediately looked around and saw a small window in the side of the room. In front of the glass there was a desk with some scary looking weapons on it. She crawled over to the end of the table, and carefully peered over the edge. Olive suddenly felt very tired, laying down on the hard surface. _It's not the best, but it will have to do. _

When Olive woke up, she turned to the window, and outside, she could see the ship was no longer in the air, but on the ground! Excitement rushed through Olive and she quickly got up to get a better view of where she was. Outside, there was a large cave, but she could not see what was inside. It was in a huge mountain, pines surrounding the area. Snow was falling from the clouds, but it was very unfamiliar to Olive. She recalled Ratchet saying something about the decepticons heading for the Red Mountain Pass. So that cave must have been a mine. One of the other autobots had also said something about the decepticons needing energon? _Wait a second, I need to get out of here! _She thought and went to the edge of the table. Olive looked up at the desk in front of the window. _Well, here goes nothing. _She jumped off the table, reaching her arms out. Her hands just caught hold of the side of the desk. Olive pulled herself up, bringing her leg up onto the desk. Getting up, she quickly glanced at the door and then looked back at the window. She needed to figure out a way to break through the glass. She looked around on the desk. There were a few things she didn't recognize that must have been Cybertronian tech. Next to the gadgets, she saw a large knife with a curved blade at the end. Olive carefully bent down and grabbed the knife's handle. It was at least 3 feet long, and at first she had trouble holding it. She went over to the window. _I hope this isn't bullet proof. _She thought. Using all her strength, she brought the knife back, and swung it directly at the glass. Once the blade hit the glass, Olive closed her eyes and she could hear the glass shatter into pieces. She opened her eyes and quickly made her way through the broken window and through the knife down onto the snow. Then she jumped off, landing on the ground before taking the knife and running away from the ship. In the distance, she could see something moving in the pines. Suddenly, a sports car burst into the clearing, stopping in front of Olive. The door opened, and Olive instinctively recognized it. "Get in." She dropped the knife and quickly got in, the seat belt slipping over her before the vehicle sped off into the forest. "You're that autobot that Ratchet was getting mad at, right?" Olive asked. "Yeah, that was me. But Ratchet can be overdramatic sometimes. Like when he was freaking out about a human staying at the base. I mean, I don't see what was wrong with it. And jeez, when Bumblebee found out you were missing, he totally freaked! Then Optimus sent Bee, Bulkhead, and I to go find you! I mean, what the heck do the cons want with you?" The bot rambled. "Oh, did I mention? My name's Smokescreen. The good looking one," he boasted. Olive chuckled at his comment. "Well, thank you for coming for me, but did Optimus send you alone to the Decepticon base? I mean, that seems a little dangerous," Olive said. Smokescreen paused for a moment before responding. "Yeah, well, about that. I technically wasn't supposed to come here, especially alone, but hey! I got you, and no cons got in my way!" Just as he finished, a huge cannon blast landed right next to the car, sending snow, dirt, and pine needles into the air. "Oh scrap," Smokescreen said. The driving wheel spun to the left, making the car spin in the opposite direction of the blast. "Was that a decepticon?" Olive gasped as she turned around. In the sky, a black plane with smoke trailing it and a large cannon coming out of the top of it was flying behind them. "Hey Smokey, you find anything?" A voice came on the radio. "Yeah, actually. I have uh, what's your name?" He asked. "Oh, um, it's Olive," she responded. The radio turned back on. "I have Olive." Smokescreen said before shutting it off again. "Hold on tight!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Olive was suddenly in the air, and she could see Smokescreen fire his blasters at the decepticon, hitting the cannons before they could fire back. Flames and smoke burst through the air as the plane came crashing down into the forest, and Olive couldn't see anything after the con fell behind the pines. Smokescreen caught her as he transformed back into a car with Olive in the front seat. Smokescreen laughed triumphantly. "Take that, you decepticon bastard!"

When they got back to base, Olive hesitantly stepped out of the car. "Smokescreen! You found her! Where was she?" The female autobot, Arcee, asked. "Oh, um…" Smokescreen nervously put his hand behind his head. "The decepticon base," he said. "_What?_ Optimus told you not to go there alone!" Ratchet said. "It's not like I went in or anything, she got herself out, and I was basically the getaway driver." Smokescreen replied. Ratchet narrowed his optics. "Not a single con noticed you?" Olive and Smokescreen exchanged a look. "Well, not exactly. One of them did follow us out into the forest, but I blew that fucker to bits!" He said as he pretended to shoot Ratchet. The base door opened, and a yellow Chevrolet Camaro sped in along with a green and black truck behind it. "Bee!" Olive exclaimed as she ran over as the autobot transformed into his real form. "Olive!" He said as he bent down to see her. "Where were you?" Olive glanced at Smokescreen as she explained everything that had happened. Bumblebee rose to his full height. "_What? _The decepticons kidnapped you? Did they hurt you? One of them chased you? Are you okay!?" Bee asked worriedly. "YEAH, I'm FINE, thanks for asking!" Smokescreen shouted from across the room. "And _your welcome _for saving your girlfriend! Jeez, what can I do to get some gratitude around here?" Arcee gave Smokescreen a nasty look. "_What?!" _he shouted, before stomping away. Bumblebee rolled his optics before looking back at Olive. "Yeah, I'm fine Bee. Don't worry. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for Smokescreen." Olive actually felt bad for Smokescreen. "Yeah well, I'm just glad you're safe. I won't let the cons get you again." he responded. Arcee looked at Olive and then Bumblebee. "Hey Bee, you wanna go train in the arena?" She asked. "Maybe in a little bit." he replied. Olive started to walk away, to leave Bee and Arcee to train. "Where are you going?" Bee asked. "Oh, I'm just going to think." she answered. "Okay, but if you need anything, I'll be here." he said. Olive went into the long hallway, and at the end there was a long staircase that lead to the underground area of the base. As she came down, she saw Smokescreen sitting on the bottom step. "Hey." He turned his head, surprised to see Olive. "Oh, um, hey." She sat down next to him, noticing that he seemed upset. "You okay?" she asked. Smokescreen narrowed his optics to look at Olive. "Well, I guess. What are you doing down here?" She thought for a moment. "Well, I saw you stomp off and I wanted to see if you were okay." Olive felt a little embarrassed to say that, but Smokescreen didn't seem to mind. "And, I guess I just wanted to say thank you." Smokescreen's optics widened as she said that. "Uh, your welcome. Thanks for coming down here, I guess. I mean, at first I thought Bee was overreacting when he freaked out and all. I can see how he likes you." They stared at each other for a moment, before Olive stood up. "So, friends?" She asked. Smokescreen gave her a little smile before replying, "Yeah, friends."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to make. However, as I said in the update, chapters should take anywhere between 1 and 3 weeks, but I will try to post as soon as possible. Again, I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter. Thank you!**

** -Hammy **


End file.
